Duck hunters often use decoys for attracting ducks during a duck hunt. The decoys are typically displayed near or in the water and many are animated, that is, many decoys are provided with movable wings and heads which may or may not be motorized. Often times, decoys are attached to a pole or stake which holds the decoy in a preferred position which is likely to attract ducks. The decoy may be held above the water so that the motion of the wings gives the appearance of a duck landing on the water. Therefore, it is a requirement that the stake which holds the duck be firmly connected to the ground. Some decoy stakes have only one spiked end. Other decoy stakes have two spikes which are shoved into the ground: a stout primary spike and a lighter secondary parallel spike, the two spikes being simultaneously shoved into the ground. The stout spike gives the stake strength and rigidity and the lighter spike prevents the stake from spinning in the ground.
Decoy stakes are available from numerous sporting goods outlets which are similar in form to the stakes described above. However, the applicant is unaware of any decoy stakes available or any patents which include all of the elements and limitations of the herein described invention.